


Pétalos al viento

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: Jacarandá: árboles de flores azules o violetas





	Pétalos al viento

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)

**Iori y Miyako, pétalos al viento**

**Jacarandá: árboles de flores azules o violetas**

Él vestía de uniforme. Secundaria. Tenía, como siempre, el cabello corto, castaño y la mirada esmeralda seria. Era primavera y los pétalos de las flores volaban apaciblemente.

Como su amor que se esfumaba un poco cada día.

Tenía la cartera que siempre llevaba entre sus manos. La sostenía con nervios.

De pronto, a las siete en punto de la mañana, la vio cruzar la vereda de enfrente: ella vestía una falda roja y camisa rosa. Su cabello lila estaba suelto y sus lentes eran tan redondos como su rostro.

Fue una mirada fugaz.

Fue una mirada intensa.

Fría y distante.

Ella se lo había dicho semanas atrás.

—Es ridículo —expresó con nerviosismo mientras intentaba sostener su café—. ¡Iori, hace mil años que nos conocemos! ¡Es horrible de tu parte verme así!

— ¿Es horrible de mi parte… quererte?

Iori. El pequeño Iori Hida guardó toda su vida el sentimiento que destruye amistades: amor. Estaba enamorado de Miyako desde hacía algunos años. No se había dado cuenta hasta un contacto accidental en su casa, cuando ella fue a visitarlo, y él sintió lo que comúnmente se llama "mariposas en el estómago". Se sentía horrible por amar a su mejor amiga de esa forma tan descarada.

Pero, ¿por qué debía avergonzarse? ¿Estaba mal amar a una mujer? ¡Daisuke ama a Hikari y nadie le dice nada! ¡Takeru coquetea con muchas chicas y nadie le dice nada! ¡Taichi tiene a Sora y Yamato a Mimi! ¿Por qué él no podía amarla a Miyako?

Lloró por las noches incontables veces. No habló con nadie del asunto. Sólo Armadimon contuvo sus lágrimas.

Y cuando decidió decirle la verdad a Miyako, ésta explotó. Le gritó, le dijo que era un mal amigo, que ya volverían a ser iguales y que se olvidara de ella.

—Además, ¡ya estoy de novia! ¿No sabías?

Mentirosa, reprochó él para sus adentros. Sabía que se lo decía para que dejara de verla con esa mirada de amor sincero, de esas que sólo pueden darle a los enamorados. Miyako estaba incómoda ante esos ojos, ¡porque ella quería a Iori como el hermano que siempre soñó! Le dolía esa mirada, esa expresión de amor… Si hubiese sabido que su pequeño y gran amigo se iba a enamorar de ella…

Volvió a gritarle. Iori estaba mal. Sufriendo. Aguantando. Era el escenario más posible, pero él tenía que decir la verdad. Siempre tenía que decir la verdad.

—Miyako —llamó antes de que ella abandonara el café—. ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor antes de que desaparezcas? —Se hizo un breve silencio mientras ella recogía su abrigo—. Quiero verte todos los días.

—Haz lo que quieras. Nosotros ya no tenemos nada. Rompiste nuestra amistad.

Miyako estaba rabiosa. No la recordaba así. Iori terminó sólo su té. Con sus ojos llorosos y con ganas de salir corriendo. Pero él era correcto y desesperarse no era propio en él.

Luego de esa conversación, Iori la miraba todos los días, bajo el jacarandá lila. Miyako no le dirigía ni las palabras. Fueron muchas semanas así.

Luego, él dejó de verla a las siete en punto. Dejó de perseguirla, de buscarla con sus ojos y adoptó una relación fría y distinta con ella, tal y como Miyako le dijo. No volvió a hablarle, pues sabía que la pondría incómoda.

Pero sus sentimientos por Inoue, nunca, jamás, desaparecieron. Menguaba, pero la escencia siempre estaría en lo profundo de su pequeño corazón destrozado. Intentó enamorarse de otras chicas, sin éxito.

Cuando terminó el secundario, Miyako fue a saludarlo y felicitarlo por haber egresado. Él le sostuvo la mirada y ella tuvo miedo de esos ojos fuertes y sinceros.

—Gracias —respondió y se alejó de ella con lágrimas intentando salir de sus cuencas.

El único testigo de ése trágico amor fue el jacarandá, que con sus pétalos lilas, llenaban el vacío del corazón del Iori.


End file.
